A wedding to remember
by CronaAlbarn48
Summary: To prevent a war that would consume the Earth and end the attacks from their new subjects, two unwilling teens must accept a marriage to someone they never meet and forsake their own love and happiness to once again save the world. Not that they will go peacefully into this marriage. The wedding of the millennium will not be a fairytale one that's for sure.
1. Chapter 1

Eons ago, before the first mortal walk the universe, a great demon of unfathomable cruelty waged a war across the realms with a single goal. Total conquest and subjugation of all of creation. This beast so vile that gods sneered in disgust at the mere mention of its name. This creature consumed countless realms and innocent souls to feed its ravenous hunger and lust for power. This terrible monster was the Lord of Scath, **Triagon**.

With an army of immortal fire demons even the greatests of armies fell. His inexhaustible hordes would overwhelm even the most advanced kingdoms. His raw power shattered the barriers of even the strongest of sorcerers . He knew not of mercy, nor would he grant it if he did.

As realm after realm fell to his might, the guardians of the remaining worlds banded together to stop his conquests. Gods both old and new, lords of order and chaos, aspects of both the colored and emotional spectrum, and the embodiments of the universe itself, united to protect the greatest prize of all.

The universe in all its infinite vastness holds many secrets, it acts as a gateway to all the remaining realms. He who controls the gateway can access any realm in all of creation, so to stop Trigon from reaching it, the guardians of the universe united to create a barrier that not even he could cross. But it wasn't perfect, in their haste to stop the demon one fatal flaw was left. Any spawn of great tyrant could enter without being destroyed and could act as portal for the demon.

Despite this flaw the guardians were satisfied with their barrier and vowed to slay any child of Scath that entered their domain. Trigon could still conquer creation, but he no longer could reach the gateway to all of existence. He would need to shatter each barrier himself giving time for that realms guardians to deny him his prize.

When the first soul formed in the universe eons ago, the first of the afterlives were created, Hell, Heaven, Hades, Valhalla, and more formed by the gods to protect their worshipers as they came. But one realm stuck out. One realm that no god dared to claim. It has gone by many names, Limbo, Purgatory, The Veil, The infinite realms, and as the humans call it, The Ghost zone. Home of all unclaimed souls and all beasts of nature. The realm of fallen gods where even the embodiments of death do not tread. Not even Nekron dared to claim this realm. For here lies the souls of trillions, twisted by obsession and eternally bound.

The infinite realms formed before, during, and after the universe as a flip side the real world. Kingdoms and beings forsaken or unclaimed where drawn in after their destruction and soon its infamy grew. Time and space hold no sway over the realm as it is constantly changing, shifting, growing. Any who foolishly enter will be lost in a world were taking one step could send to trillions of light years away. One could be trapped for a thousand years and mere days could pass in the real world or vice versa. Needless to say it's unpredictably made all but the most ambitious and foolish stay away.

For those not dissuaded by the lack of rules would find themselves turned back by its inhabitants. Trillions of souls, some benevolent other malevolent called this realm home. Driven by obsession, these beings could not be slain. They could only be bounded or banished. But even here there was order. Pariah Dark, King of all Ghost ruled the realm with his Six Ancient Generals. Pandora, the Embodiment of Hope, Clockwork, the Master of Time, Frostbite, General of Winter, Vortex, Lord of Weather, Nocturn, Master of Dreams, and Undergrowth, the Sword of Mother Nature. These Six were the most powerful of Ghosts after the King.

In a realm with no laws but the ones made by its residence, a unique and terrifying phenomena occurs. Portals open to any when and anywhere in all of creation regardless of any barriers created. With the right tools one could travel to the beginning of creation to watch the birth of all. Such tools of power where fiercely guarded and the most well known were these. Pandora's box held all the evil of the world, when opened it releases horrors never before experienced by mortals or it can seal them away for all eternity. The Infi-map, a parchment that could take its wielder to any point in creation regardless of when or where. The Skeleton key, a key capable of unlocking anything from a high school locker to the gates of heaven itself. The Reality Gauntlet, a glove that could weave and reweave the fabric of reality. There are many others such as a gem to command the souls of the dead too amulets that grant one the power of a dragon but the too most powerful belonged to the King.

Alone these two artifacts don't grant much power and even united they are worthless to all but the King, they are the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. Together they gave the King absolute domain over his realm. With it, no god could challenge him at home. And like most immortals with ultimate power the King wanted more. But he was not alone in his desire. The existence of a backdoor to all creation drew the attention of an equally mad tyrant, and such Trigon invaded the realm of the dead.

He came with his horde of immortal fire demons expecting an easy victory, his armies had conquered the realms of gods, what hope could a few souls have against him? He soon found out that he wants the only one with an immortal army. Fire demons clashed with hordes of skeletons, mythological beasts, creep walkers, and more. As the two immortal armies fought Trigon battled the King for the right to Rule. Their battle lasted for eons with neither gaining the upper hand. With the Master of Time directly involved in the fighting the army of the dead could rest for ages while mere seconds passed for the demons. Unable to overpower, overwhelm, or outlast each other war continued with neither side making any gains. Ghosts could not be corrupted by his magic having been bound by their obsession. With no way to win Trigon and Pariah finally stopped fighting. Had this war been fought in the mortal realm it would have been destroyed. Trigon was forced to abandon the infinite realms and Pariah sealed all portals to Trigon's domain.

Despite both tyrants desire to destroy each other and conquer their realms they respected each other's power. So a deal was made. Should both have an heir of opposite genders then they shall be wed to unite their realms. Of course neither planned on keeping to this deal with Pariah making it so one would need to defeat him in single combat to claim the throne and Trigon would need to be destroyed to take his throne. It was never meant to happen.

With Trigon banished back to his realm Pariah turned to the Earth in hopes of conquering the world and adding it to his realm. In a time known as the dark ages, named after him, his armies pillaged and burned the Earth. However this would not last long as his generals, disgusted by his treatment of mortals, betrayed the King and bound him the Sarcophagus of Forever sleep. Since it wasn't single combat he remained King even when sealed.

Centuries later the King would be awakened by a thief trapped between life and death, the eldest halfa, Vlad Masters aka Plasmus. Following a short invasion the King would be defeated in single combat by the then youngest halfa, Danny Fenton aka Phantom and as such The Infinite realms had its Heir. The Ring and Crown were his, as was the throne. All he needed to do was claim it.

It wasn't only Pariah who had fallen, Trigon would be slain when his daughter Rachel Roth aka Raven first became his portal to the universe. After the burning of the Earth and the petrification of most of its inhabitants, the gem returned to save her friends and destroy her father once and for all. Thus the second heir was found.

The Princess of Hell and The Prince of Purgatory, bound by ancient magic in a deal struck by their predecessors, now must wed and unute their realms. Both had overcome a destiny that would see the world they loved burn and they both defied gods to do so. The Phantom and The Raven must be wed for it has been written into the laws of their realms and and the only way to change it is too accept the Titles bestowed upon them. It's time for a wedding that will shake the Earth. May the Gods have mercy on the messengers who deliver this news to the unwilling fiancé.

 _ **Author's note. This is a little project I have been thinking about for a while and I decided to finnaly type it out. I have not abandoned any of my stories so don't worry. The next wave of updates will be soon. I'm almost done with the next chapter of Divided Humanity and a strange soul so just be patient a little longer. Well here is my first crossover and yes it's a Teen Titans Danny Phantom crossover and yes it will have other D.C. characters involved. Mainly the magical one. Well see yay soon.**_


	2. Danny gets the news

**Author's note. This story takes place after the end of both shows but phantom planet never happened. Other changes include Dani never being made, the GIW not being incompetent, and vlad being slightly less of a fruitloop. It will also contain elements of JLU and young justice as well as the DC animated movies. I'm sorry for the wait but when I was finishing it I got sick for several days and couldn't look at any electronics without burning my brain out. So without further ado I give you chapter 2.**

On a chilly tuesday night in the middle of October our favorite have dead boy was currently fly through the sky's of Amity Park, Illinois thinking about his half life.

 **Danny's POV**

' _You know being a half dead superhero isn't so bad, sure when I was starting out I didn't get much sleep, my grades were slipping, not to mention the constant ghost fights, but hey I got these sweet powers. I can walk through walls, shoot energy beams, fly, turn invisible, freeze just about anything, or even level a city block with just my voice.'_

I raised my hand into a cloud I was flying past before twisting to look at the night sky.

' _Not to toot my own horn but as far as super's go I one of the more powerful. All those news clips Tucker showed me comparing superheroes has really helped my ego. Most hero's don't have 2 powers let alone half a dozen and those that do are usually aliens.'_

I shook my head to get my thoughts back on track.

' _In my freshman and sophomore years I was struggling, I had just gotten my powers at the ripe old age of 14 and ghosts were constantly invading the town. My previously mentioned grades slipped because I never had enough time to do my homework since I was protecting my town from ghosts. I was always late class, once again due to ghosts. I was constantly tired from those thrice damned nocturnal ghosts. You see full ghosts don't need things like sleep, food, or air but a half ghost like me does. Not very fair if you ask me.'_

I began lazily looping around a small cloud.

' _Despite this I fought on, beating back ghost after ghost and invasion after invasion. Defeating the likes of Nocturn, Undergrowth, Vortex, and even the Ghost King Pariah Dark himself. Though it wasn't all fights and battles. I gained several allies such as Frostbite, Pandora, Clockwork (the ticking bastard), Princess Dora, and Wulf. They are some of the few ghosts I call friends. Thou some of my enemies aren't so bad. Speaking of which.'_

My ghost sense went off and I turned intangible just a missile was going to hit me before grabbing it and throwing it behind me.

 **BOOOM**

"That was a new suit Welp!" _'Skulker'_ I rolled my eyes before turning to face him. I saw that the suit was sparking and some of the armour had been blown off but otherwise it was fine.

"Normally that would have blown you to bits. New upgrades?"

"New upgrades. Much like this one!"

He fired a disk of ecto energy at me which I dodged only to be slammed in the back with it and blasted into a nearby car by a grinning Skulker.

"Really Skulker, the destructo disk. Since when do you watch dragon ball?"

I pulled myself from the car before throwing it at him, I knew he would dodge by turning intangible so I attached a piece of ectoplasmic rope to the car and made it invisible.

Like I predicted he turned intangible. "What's dragon ball?" He turned tangible again and i pulled. He was slammed with the car and into the ground tearing off one of his wings. _'Right, no tv in the GZ.'_

I flew up as my eyes turned blue and i began peppering his suit with small ice shards that quickly froze his joints and the exposed wiring of his suit. Before taking out my thermos and sucking him up.

"I'll mount your pelt at the foot of my bed next time ghost child!" he screamed as he was trapped in the thermos. _'No matter how many upgrades he gets this just gets easier and easier. Why is this getting easier?'_

I took off again heading home since whenever Skulker shows up all low level ghosts flee and since I'm not hearing any sounds of destruction I can safely assume none of the higher level ghosts are out.

 _Gasp~_ I felt another ghost appear.

"Huh, normally ghosts stay away when Skulker is hunting. Who cou~" "BEWARE AHHHHHHHHH!" The box ghost screamed as I blasted him into the street. _'How did he get out again? It's the third time this week!'_

"You may have take me by surprise Halfa, but I, The Box Ghost master of all things cardboard and squaaaAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I sucked him up mid monologue. _'I can't believe that works every time. Vlad, Technus, Box ghost. Everytime them monologue they leave themselves open. Man this is fun.'_

I shake my thermos as I fly back home smirking at the muffled shrieks coming from Skulker and Boxy. I phased into my room before turning back into my human form.

"Next time you two numbskulls decide to interrupt my star gazing i'll leave you and every other ghost stuck in here for a week. Am I clear?" Their muffled cries of yes made me smile.

After dumping them into the Ghost zone I finally went to bed only to open my bedroom door and stumble into what looked like a debate hall.

I blinked before eloquently voicing my confusion. "What the hell!?" Like I said eloquent.

"Ah Great One, I'm glad you could join us!" A boisterous voice said before i was crushes in a hug.

"Frostbite!" I hugged him back. "How have you been? I trust Vlad hasn't come after the infi map again. Also do you mind telling me where we are, it's definitely not the Far Frozen." I said as I looked around and soon I saw several of my allies and a few of my enemies as well. Besides Frostbite there was Dora, who was chatting with Pandora, Undergrowth, who was currently glaring at me with Vortex, both were in chains, Nocturn, who was talking to Clockwork, and Fright Knight, who was yelling at Walker for some reason, as well as many ghosts I've never seen before.

"Don't worry Great One, we are currently in the Hall of the Observants! Plasmus did try to steal the map again 3 weeks ago but my warriors and I froze him before throwing him out his own portal. I made sure to destroy his lab."

I blinked, I had never heard of the Hall before, then I grinned when I realised that's why Vlad was MIA 3 weeks ago. _'Makes sense, those 1 eyed headaches have to stay somewhere and Vlad certainly deserved that.'_

"Ah, Daniel now that you're here we can begin." Clockwork said.

"Begin what?"

"Daniel, what we have to tell you will be hard to hear and you will feel overwhelmed but do try to stay focused." Clockwork's words did little to ease my confusion but i gave him the benefit of the doubt. ' _What's the worst thing they could possibly say.'_

"Well punk, there is no easy way to say this but you are the Prince of all ghosts and your gotta marry a demon." Walker said.

' _What? Damnit Murphy!'_

"What do you mean I'm a Prince and i have to marry a demon!? Demons are real!?" I was hyperventilating as millions of thoughts ran through my head.

' _I can't get married in only 16, and too a demon no less! And what's this about me being a prince. Last I checked in not royalty.'_

"Daniel."

' _I'm still in school and i just started to get my grades up! How can I run the Ghost zone when I'm just a B student!?'_

"Great one!"

' _What am I gonna tell mom and dad? Hey I'm Danny Phantom, I'm also the Ghost Prince and I'm getting married. To a demon no less!'_

A sharp pain exploded at the back of my head and I fell to the floor. I got up and glared at Clockwork. I know he stopped time just to smack me with his staff. I could see it in his smirk.

"Was that really necessary?"

"No, but it was entertaining." _'Damn ticking bastard.'_

"Now if you're done having your little panic attack, i can explain why this is happening."

I sent one last glare at Clockwork before nodding for him to continue.

"As you know the Ghost Zone is the flip side of the universe. It's where lost souls end up but it's not the only realm. Pandora was apart of the Greek pantheon and upon her death she should have gone to Elysium, the Greek version of heaven, but as her soul was traveling from the living world to the Greek afterlife a portal opened up and she ended up here. This was no accident however. Zeus, the king of the Greek gods has forsaken her soul after she opened her box. As a result she could never enter Elysium and as such she entered our was not the first time a soul ended up here and not its original afterlife nor will it be the last. What you must understand Daniel is that there are trillions of gods and billions of afterlives across our universe but also the countless dimension that connect to it."

This was a lot to take in. I knew there were aliens but i never gave any thought to alien gods. Not only that but apparently our gods are real. _"I guess Wonder Woman was telling the truth about the Greek gods. Man Sam is gonna flip."_ I felt my mood plummet. _"I'm gonna have to marry someone I don't love, someone I never met, someone who isn't Sam. No, I'll find a way out of this."_

I felt more pain as Clockwork once again stooped time to knock me out of my thoughts. _"Stupid stopwatch with that stupid smirk."_ My glare returned but i was paying attention again.

Clockwork continued as if he wasn't giving me brain damage. "One of these dimensions was home to a terrible demon known as Trigon. This monsters crimes were worse than any being ever to enter existence and some so gruesome that even speaking them is enough to scare your mind. Millennia ago he attempted to conquer all creation but was denied when the most powerful beings in existence banded together to deny him entrance to reality. Eventually he found our realm and learned that it could be used to circumvent the barriers that trap him in his realm and once again last siege to creation. When he invaded myself and the rest of the Ancients lead Pariahs armies against Trigon and his hordes and for eons we fought until eventually a truce was signed. Since both armies were immortal neither side could gain any advantage. One of the clauses of this truce was an agreement that should both tyrants have heirs of opposite genders they would be wed but neither had any intention of giving up the throne. Pariah made it so that his heir would need to defeat him in single combat which you did when he invaded. Trigon made it so that he would need to be slain by one of his children for someone to claim his throne. Both were too arrogant to see their defeats and as such they have fallen."

I felt relieved that such a vile monster was gone before I realised I had to marry the one who killed him.

This time Pandora took over. "With both Trigon and Pariah being defeated the criteria for that particular clause has been met. I know it's not ideal and that it's definitely not something you want, considering your infatuation with young Samantha, but while we won't restart the war Trigons generals will. That's why you and young Rachael must be wed and you both must claim the thrones. Both our ranks have grown over the millennia and the next war will spill into the universe and very likely destroy it."

I felt faint, it's one thing to be in an arranged marriage, but to marry the demonic daughter of what is basically super satan. And to top it all off if I don't it could lead to a war that could destroy the universe.

I swallowed before asking, "Is this really necessary? I mean the Ghost Zone has been without king for ages, do I really need to claim the throne, to marry some stranger?" I turned to Clockwork with pleading eyes, silently begging him to tell me there was another way, like when he helped me stop dark Dan. His next words sent a stabbing pain to my core.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but this is the only way. The only timelines were the war doesn't restart are the ones were she claims the throne and when she does the clause activates and you will need to claim your throne. If you don't then not even she can stop her generals from invading. And should that happen, the Earth will not survive." His words sent another pang of pain to my core. Clockwork never gives out direct predictions, it's always cryptic messages and lessons but never something so absolute.

"I don't know the first thing about ruling, I'm a B student! How can you expect me rule and avoid war?"

One of the floating Eyeballs spoke next. "Since Clockwork is your guardian, he will be educating you on the essentials as will many of the other ghosts here. Walker and myself will teach you the True Laws of the realm, while Pandora and Frostbite will teach you how to lead a true army. Princess Dora and Nocturn will teach you how to rule and Clockwork will teach you our history. You will learn everything you need to by the time your coronation and wedding come upon your 18 birthday. We have less two years to prepare you for your future duties. If there was another way we would take it but there isn't not without either returning the crown to Pariah, who will marry young Rachel to claim her throne, or restoring Trigon, which is not an options. I'm truly sorry young Phantom."

I sighed, feeling mentally drained and emotionally defeated. My core ached and my heart felt torn, far worse than when Sam broke Ember's spell. I gave the crowd of ghosts a rueful smile. "So, what's first?"

 _ **Authors note. Im so, so, so sorry for the delay. This was meant to be out much earlier but a combination of sickness and a strong dislike for how the original delayed this chapter. Anyway I wanted to get this out and i promise you, before the end of the week part two will be out and that focuses on ravens reaction to the news. After that will be the phantom crew and and the titans reaction and finally the True plot can begin. The first few chapters will be short but future chapters will be much longer. I don't plan on this going over 50k but you never know. Sorry again for the wait and see you next time.**_


	3. Raven gets the news part 1

_**Authors note. Sorry for the delay, when I first typed it out it just didn't feel right and after rereading it a dozen times I scrapped it. So here is my second attempt at raven. Also the next chapter will be delayed as I will be rewriting Danny's chapter. I feel like I messed it up. This chapter is unbetaed but someone has offered to beta and the next chapter will hopefully be betaed.**_

' _Italic' thoughts_

"normal" conversations.

 **Raven gets the news.**

In a dark and slightly gloomy room, sat a young teen floating in the middle of a circle of incense, seemingly in a trance. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." The girl repeated, a steaming cup of tea floated up to meet her lips when suddenly red lights began flashing as a high pitched whine tore through he room.

 **Ravens POV.**

My eyes snapped open as my cup clattered to the floor spilling my tea. I felt a brief flash of rage and silently vowed to banish whoever interrupted my mediation to another dimension. I could feel my emoticlones agreeing with me.

I quickly made my way to the common room of the tower to see most of my team already waiting. There was Starfire, an alien warrior princess who has become a sister to me. Cyborg, the half metal genius who is the older brother in our little family. And Robin the first prodigee of Batman, our leader, and the controlling middle brother.

"Sorry I'm late, I was sleeping!" came the loud voice of Beastboy, the annoying but endearing younger brother. _'Of course he was the last one.'_

I turned to the moniter to see what was happening and saw live footage of Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload attacking the city. The last time all three were together was when Slade and Terra laid siege to jump. I didn't need to be an empath to feel the anger radiating from Robin, knowing he was thing the same thing.

Without missing a beat Robin gave out his orders. "Beastboy you and Cyborg will take Cinderblock at the construction sight, Starfire and i will take Plasmus at the sewage treatment center. Raven you take Overload in down town."

"Here take this." Cyborg handed me a small capsule. "It's filled with a non conductive foam. All you need to do is encase his chip in the foam and he'll be powerless." i nod my head before muttering a quiet thanks.

I began mentally counting down till Robin said the battle cry. _'3, 2, 1.'_ "Titans Go!" he shouted before i teleported out of the tower and began to fly downtown. I could see Beastboy carrying Cyborg in his Pterodactyl form as Starfire carried Robin.

It took two minutes o reach downtown and i could see Overload draining power from the city grid and he was growing. _'Great, he got a power boost.'_

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I shouted as a car was encased in my black magic and hurled at Overloads chip. He shrunk down to dodge before sshooting a bolt of lightning at me, I dove down to avoid the lightning before ripping a light post out and impaling his electric body into the ground. He shrunk to half his original size before he escaped the lamp post. I tore 4 firehigrents out of the ground and flung them at him as he dodged only to find himself trapped as the water surrounded him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I shouted again as the 4 streams of water began to swirl around Overload, dowsing his and short circuiting his chip.

I approached cautiously before encasing his chip in my magic, pulling it towards me. I opened the capsule and covered Overload in the foam as police and firefighters appeared on scene. As i floated above them i saw somestrange men in a uniform arguing with the emergency responders especially the Special Threat Response Unit, who handles the transport of meta criminals to the Jump supermax prison.

I floated down to find out what the problem was. "What's the problem here." i said. _'We just thought that.'_ i heard rude say in my mind before she was tackled by brave.

A man stepped forward, obviously the leader. He wore an all black Swat suit with a similarly black Kevlar vest. He and his men were armed with what looked like energy weapons and i prepared myself to intervene if they proved to be a threat.

"Raven of the Titans I assume?" I nodded my head cautiously as I held Overloads encased chip closer. "I'm al Special agent Smith of the Advanced Threat Response and Containment Division or the ATRCD. Im here to retrieve Overload and all other meta and powered criminals for transport to the new supermax prison Belle Reve."

I had heard of Belle Reve, a prison made by the Justice League to hold the most powerful of the villains, built to hold superman, the place radiated magic and from what Cyborg tells me it has the most advanced tech both on earth and from her allies. I know Starfire and Cyborg were asked to help with the technological part since Starfire is the crown princess of Tamaran and the Guardian needed her permission share their tech.

"I've never heard of you before today, I'll call Robin to confirm." I opened my communicator and waited in awkward silence as I waited for him to pick up. When he did I saw that he was covered in sludge with a frozen Plasmus being carted off by more of the ATRCD. "I see you are also dealing with the ATRCD? I'm guessing it's safe to hand over Overload to them?"

"Yes, their papers check out and they have already began clearing out every super prison in America. Their orders come straight from the president. Me and Starfire were on our way back to the tower, Cyborg and Beastboy have already taken down Cinderblock so once you hand over Overload we can all go home and rest." He said.

Feeling rude take over for a second she said "And shower." Robin looked shock before i closed my communicator in embarrassment. Not that it showed.

"I'll need to see your papers but it seems like everything's in order."

After confirming that they were a legitimate agency and they had the correct papers I handed over the chip and headed back towards the tower. Despite rude's comment being meant for Robin i decided that i needed a shower as well. Overloads lightning isn't exactly cold and i did work up sweat dodging him.

After my shower I decided to read one of my books in the common room. After a second to use my magic to clean up my spilt tea and teleporting it to the bottom of the sea, I decided to read Des fantômes et des spectres. It was in french but i could read it. Being a sorceress I needed to be fluent in many languages as you never know if a spell calls for a cat's tail or Cattail, ones a plant the other is the severed tail of a cat. Making mistakes based on mistranslations have lead to the deaths of many magic users in the past.

Opening the book to page one I discovered it was an encyclopedia on souls and the different forms they take when bound to certain plains of existence. Sitting down to read I subconsciously tuned out beastboy and cyborgs whining as they were killed again in Doomed. I heard Robin give a shout as Chaos blew him up again. I said a small spell that i had learned that would brew my tea for me. I don't usually do this since it always tastes better without magic but Sloth was influencing me right now.

After Trigons defeat I no longer had to repress my emotions and now, slowly we were merging into one being, the one we were ment to be. While this weakened my emoticlones, it allowed them more influence than ever before.

An hour past before i knew it and i had begun reading on the different realms that deal with souls. There were chapters on heaven, hell, valhalla, tarturis, and what I was currently reading, the infinite realms.

As I began reading about the realms I felt a shiver and a strong jolt of fear shoot up my spine. The lights exploded and the main window shattered. Another massive shiver went down my spine as I heard beastboy whimper in primal fear.

Something powerful, something ancient, just entered jump and shattered my protective barriers. I had set them up after Trigons invasion to make sure nothing like that happened again but whatever just broke them did so with little effort. I could feel its cold presence smothering the city.

I felt Robin shacking me before i snapped back to reality, beastboy was currently a kangaroo mouse and was hiding under the couch, Cyborg was trying to get him to come out.

"What's wrong Friend Raven?" Starfire's worry was so strong that she stopped flying, showing that she couldn't think happy thoughts right now.

I tried to stop my shaking as I cleared my throat. "S-something just shattered my b-barriers." i tried to stop my stuttering, looking at my emoticlones for support, only to feel them shacking too, even rage was terrified.

Suddenly the alarm blared, there was an incident at the Pizza Corner. Whatever broke my barrier was attacking our pizza joint. Despite my fear, I prepared for the inevitable confrontation. Whatever it was, it rivaled Trigon in sheer presence.

"Trouble at the Pizza Corner, Titans Go!"

 **Downtown Jump. Pizza Corner. Ravens POV.**

It was a short trip in the T-Car to the Pizza Corner, Cyborg activated hovercar mode to speed it up and avoid the traffic thou there seemed to be none, I tried looking down but found myself afraid of what I'd see.

When we got there I chocked on my breath, Starfire gasped in shock as beastboy whimpered again. Rage radiated from Robin as Cyborg began scanning everthing, fear radiating off him in waves.

 **Bodies, bodies were everywhere.**

They lined the streets, cars had crashed but no noise was heard. All the vehicals had simply died, I saw dead birds all over the ground, but worst of all were the dead people, some of whom I had saved just hours ago. I saw a a stroller left inattended, what i guessed was the mother laying beside it. I rushed to check on the baby only to recoil in shock, I felt bile rise in my throat. _'Not even the baby was spared.'_

"W-what, what could do this?" I heard Robin ask. His rage having melted into sorrow. I'm thankful for the lack of blood otherwise i don't know if I could have kept myself from vomiting.

"I don't k-know, but whatever did this is inside the Pizza corner." I replied as I stealed my nerves. I floated towards my once favorite restaurant, doubtful I could ever even look at it again. I could sense my team following me as beastboy rapidly looked around. "D-dudes, don't you think we s-should ask these guys what's g-going on?" We all jumped at beastboy suggestion.

"Beastboy this is no time for jokes! There is no one here, except the monster who did this!" Beastboy whimpered at the scolding before i felt it. It wasn't just the Pizza Corner radiating the cold power, standing over every corpse was a small source of that same power. It covered all of jump and when I extend my senses I couldn't feel anyone, all of Jump was silent.

I focused on my soul self before gasping, I knew what we were dealing with. "Reapers" i wispered. "Hundreds of them." I now knew what was inside.

"I know what's inside, I know _who's_ inside." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "It's Death."

Their reactions were instantaneous. Beastboy turned into a turtle before retreating into his shell. Cyborg looked like he was gonna have a stroke. Starfire stopped floating as fear once again took her. And Robin looked reasy to call the League. With this revelation, we entered the Pizza corner.

 **Inside the pizza corner.**

Upon entering I did a sweep with both my eyes and my mind, trying to locate Death, it didn't take long as he was just sitting there, eating a deep dish pizza. I could see his waitress on the ground. I felt my rage spike as she roared _'That prick killed Jenny.'_ Jenny was the waitress you usually served us. But I wasn't the only one to have felt my rage as Death looked up and simply stared. I heard several this before i twisted around only to cry in horror.

"N-no, no, no, no, No!" _'Not them, please bot them.'_ My cries of shock was mimicked by my emoticlones, I felt years stream down my face.

My team was dead.

My magic didn't protect them, like it didn't protect jump. I could feel the bile rising again.

I heard beastboy gasp before he crawled away from the corpses of our friends. Whimpering in fear all the while.

"So it seems the Red choose you as its avatar, little changeling." I heard Death speak and i finally got a good look at him, He's an old man in a black suite. His pale skin hanging off his bones and is sunken eyes looked bored, like the death of my friends was meaningless to him, it probably was.

I finally found my voice. "W-why, Why did you do this? Why are you here? Why did you kill my friends?" I felt my voice rise with my rage as my eyes spilt into four and began to glow red. Nevermind the fact that he was stronger than me, ignoring that he just wiped out jump city, I felt my rage grow as I prepared to fight.

That all faded as I felt my heart stop for a second, he looked at me again and i felt myself collapse, beastboy broke out of his fear and rushed to me, transforming into the Beast as he began snarling at Death.

I heard the Beast yelp before he was thrown out the window. "Sit. Stay." I turned my head to see the Beast down across the block. He wasn't getting up.

I felt my rage and fear rising before he spoke again.

"No that the mutt of yours is put of the we can talk. Sit." Seeing no other option I sat across from him. "Eat." He commanded again and i felt myself pick up a slice of pizza, it was a meatlovers.

Swallowing the last of my slice I opened my mouth to talk again. "Don't speak just listen." I nodded my head as my voice froze in my throat, I knew it was no magic that compelled me, just his sheer presence.

"I'll make this quick, I quite busy you see. I'm here to congratulate you." He paused to take another bite.

"Congradulate me for what?" I asked having found my voice again.

"Oh, you haven't been told? Well that just won't do. Then again, your little bubble was strong enough to keep the weaker demons out so I shouldn't be surprised you haven't been told yet. I'll be frank, with Trigon dead, his realm need a ruler and that job falls to you. Now usually you wpuld have a choice in the matter but an ancient deal your father made prevents that. 'll let those annoying little demons fill in the details but to summarize, Trigon made a deal with one of the few beings to rival him in power and ambition to end a terrible war. Now that war threatens to break out again and destroy eons of work myself and other representatives of death have built in regards to souls. Now personally I don't care either way if this war breaks out again but since I know I'll have too clean up the mess when its over ill say this once." He took a sip of his drink before continuing. "You are in the unique position to stop your brothers from restarting that war and plunging all of creation into ruin. So you are going to be crowned princess of hell and you are going to control or kill your siblings. Now that you are aware of what's happening, I'll leave you with a warning. Every supernatural being, every diety, every beast both holy and unholy will try to either gain your favor or your position. From this moment on until the contract is fulfilled, every being with the slightest inclination to magic will want to kill you control you."

I could feel my mind shutting down as it tried to process this information. Death got up to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted right as he was about to leave. "What about Jump, what about my friends?"

He stared at me before speaking. "I don't usually revive the dead but consider this an early wedding present." _'A what present!?'_ I flicked as knowledge shrieked.

Death taped his cane and like that he was gone. I heard the gasps as people came back too life and emotions flooded the city. I felt pain, joy, sorrow and so much more suddle poor out of the freshly revived citizens of jump. This was the second time everyone died because u couldn't protect them.

I passed out just as the Beast crashed through what's left of the window, the sudden flood of emotions overwhelming me. The last thing I saw Beastboy changing back trying to keep me awake, panic in his eyes.

 **Unknown location. No ones POV.**

"Was that really necessary Death?"

"You can see the future clockwork, you tell me." Death said to the now identified clockwork. "You asked me to deliver the news but you never specified how I should go about it." Death faded away.

"Stupid skeleton."

 _ **Authors note. Sorry for the delay again but the first version was just terrible. So i deceided to scrap it and start over. Dont worry next chapter will be pary two of ravens knews as she gets the full this chapter got kinda dark, defiantly darker then I wanted, but i was rewatching supernatural and thought, that's the best Death I've ever seen and i just had to write about it. And this is the result. I've decided this won't be as happy as I originally intended. After all a marriage between two of the most powerful afterlives, both of whom tried to conquer creation, will not go unnoticed or be appreciated by the rest of the supernatural. I've also decided to go beyond just the titans and team phantom for POVs. Expect gods, heros, villains , demons, sorcerers and Constantines to make their appearance in varying shades of violence. Well, see yay next time.**_


	4. Raven gets the news part 2

**Sorry for the delay, as stated this story is going on hiatus along with my mass effect story and this is the last chapter that will be posted before the story is complete. It may take months or even a year or two but it will be completed. So if you can all just bear with me until then i promise you'll enjoy what you read. Without further ado here is part 2. Oh and before i forget this story takes place in 2014.**

 **Titans tower Jump City. Ravens POV.**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

' _what's that's noise?'_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

' _make it stop I'm trying to sleep.'_

Beep. Beep. Bee~ **BOOM**.

' _Finally.'_

I shot up following the explosion of what i could see was the heart beat moniter.

' _Damnit Sloth!'_

I was still groggy but i could see I was in the Towers infirmary. I turned my head around the room as a green man raised from the floor and for a brief moment my hands erupted in black energy before i realised that it was Martian Manhunter.

"Manhunter? What are you doing in Jump? Where's my Team?" I was starting to regain my bearing and I began to stretch my senses back outwards. I was feeling for both my team and the people of jump as I remembered what happened. Obviously I was still recovering as the Martian read my mind.

' _It seems our mental shields fell as well.'_ I heard knowledge say and the Martian rose an eyebrow at what he could only assume was MPD.

"Your team is safe Miss Raven. What's the last thing you remember?" I felt light mental probes coming from lower levels of the tower and flashes of magic all over Jump. _'what was going on?'_

"I'll take it from here Manhunter." I heard a new voice say from the doorway. I turned my head and saw Batman standing in the door. I didn't hear him come in or even sense him. _'I must really be out of it. What are two leaguers doing here? Oh, right, death came for a visit.'_

I felt a flash of fear from the Martian but it vanished just as quickly. I glared at him before reforming my mental barriers. I spread my senses outwards and felt several familiar presences across jump, both titans and leaguers alike. As well as thousands of new minds, I looked out my window and saw dozens of hero's and military helicopters flying around as well as several league star ships. _'Damn, that's a lot of fire power. Can we get one Rae. Please can we can we can w~'_ I gagged both brave and happy as they began asking for one of the league ships. Much to my relief Rage, Wisdom, and Knowledge also restrained them. My relief must of shown on my face a a flash of amusement came from Batman.

"Miss Roth, what happened? I've asked the rest of your team and got some answers but none of them are magic users and beast boy remembers most ." Batman asked.

I took a deep breath. "It started after a battle with Overload, Cinderblock, and Plasmus. We had just returned to the tower after we handed them off to the ATRCD when I felt a massive power smash the barrier I erected over jump. I felt it appear at our favorite pizza joint called the pizza corner before the alert sounded. We then took the t car down town when we saw that everything was silent. Once we arrived we found everyone dead. After that Beast boy saw hundreds of Reapers facing the PC, standing over the corpses of jumps citizens. After that we entered the restaurant where we encountered the embodiment of Death."

I felt fear come from the Batman despite no change to his outside appearance, not even a flinch. I swallowed as I remember exactly what came next, If my stomach wasn't empty I was sure I would puke.

"After we entered my team dropped dead before beast boy suddenly revived and death mentioned something about The Red? The next thing I know my heart stops and beast boys unconscious across the street. After that Death told me to sit and eat with him as he explained to me why he was here." i had to stop and collect myself before something else exploded, and with Batman literal belt of explosives I couldn't afford to loss control and it seemed my emoticlones agreed as the kept Fear from lashing out.

"What did it want? Why did it attack jump and how did you revive everyone?" a new voice said at a mile a minute before a glare from Batman shut up the new man, who based on the red suit and yellow lighting bolt could only be the flash. I just realized the core members of the league where now standing in the room besides the Martian and the Bat. I saw Superman, Hawk woman wonder woman and Green lanturn, jon Stewart in the room but i could tell the Martian was broadcasting my words to the rest of the hero's outside the room as several pangs of fear, sorrow and outrage could be felt.

Despite the audience and the interruption I continued. "He was here to deliver a message. Apparently my barrier was preventing all demons from entering jump so they couldn't do it themselves." I felt several magic users tense across jump as I mentioned the demons. "He told me of an ancient contract Trigon made with another being of equal strenght, he was vague on the details but he made it clear that if the deal falls through it will lead to a war between his realms and this mysterious other force, one that will destroy all of creation. Considering this is coming from the purest incarnation of Death in the universe, it's not a threat I take lightly. If he says this could end reality it will." I shook my head trying to recall what happened after that.

"After that he told me to either take control of the realms and honor the deal or die as every being with even the slightest inclination to the arcane will be after me. He told me my broth- Trigons sons will be after me as they want the throne and all that comes with it. After that he got up to leave before he revived jump. He said it was a" I paused, "an early wedding present. I don't know what it means but it doesn't sound good especially since I'm not getting married."

I felt a flash of demonic energy and I reignited my hands as a demon the size of Cyborg apear. I was about to attack before Batman greated the demon.

"Etrigan what are you doing here?" _'ok maybe greeted was the wrong choice of words more like demanded.'_

"Fear not man of bat

For the demon Etrigan will answer that.

I come bringing news

Of a war mortals will surely lose.

The armies of the dead now rise

As foes long gone come to claim their prize.

A deal was struck eons past

That now must be honored for peace to last.

Two tyrants of evil as all sin

Fought for an eternity for neither could win.

So a deal was forged of demon and ghost

One that involves our mystical host.

Two halfling shall be crowned

Or blood will stain the ground.

A wedding too bind the treaty their shall be

Or we will all suffer for eternity.

Gods and monsters shall roam the world

As a long lost prophecy will be unfurled.

For if the houses do not unite

All of creation will feel thine plight!"

Silence echoed in the room as Etrigans unique way of explaining both cleared thing up and made things more confusing but from what I could sense Batman understood what was said.

"Did anyone understand that because I'm more confused then when he started." several glares were pointed at the Flash despite his comment reliving the tension that was filling the room.

"If I understand correctly Trigon made a deal with another being that has now taken effect, probably due to his death, and now Raven must either take the throne or let a war consume the universe. A war that will plunge the world to ruin as gods, demons, and other beings battle across reality. And that the deal will be sealed with a wedding between Raven and a mysterious entity that apparently equals Trigon must take place or else the war will break out. Etrigan do you know the entity and faction. Any details you have are useful."

I could feel a headache building as my mind was once again overloading due to all this information. _'No way in all of Trigons hells are we marrying something as evil as that bastard let alone to honor some stupid fucking deal he made!'_ Rude shouted in my head.

"The king of ghost and demon slain

After battles fought once in vain

Two youths now shall claim the crown

Else salvation shall never be found.

The Darkest of Pariahs has been overthrown

To a child who is far from grown.

The Phantom Prince guards the infinite realm

As forces mundane and arcane seek to overwhelm.

He's stands watch over the land of Amity

Guarding it from all calamity.

For he with a power to command

Shall once more fight to save his land."

' _His new message is just as confusing as the last.'_ i didn't need my powers to see the wheels turning in Batmans head.

"I believe I know who our mysterious groom is." i felt my annoyance rise as the Bat activated his coms. "Batman to watch tower. Lock onto my position and bring me up." He turned back to the league before speaking again. "I have a hunch in who it is, i just need to do a bit of research first. Zatara, Constantine, Dr. Fate, Wonder Woman, and Captain Marvel see if you can find anything on a Phantom Prince or the infinite realms. If I'm right we won't have much to worry about but if I'm wrong we must keep searching." and with that the dark knight was gone. Soon the other hero's left with the Martian being the only one left.

 **Time skip. 2 hours later.**

Once all the hero's left I turned on the news and called my team. After making sure they were alright they told me they were on their way back as they were helping with recovery. Apparently I had been unconscious for 18 hours. Then came more bad news.

"Following an unprecedented attack on Jump City, California, hundreds of hero's and thousands of military personal from across the globe have begun aiding civilians and assisting local law enforcement in search and rescue operation. The Governor of California has called in the nation guard as well the new ATRCD being deployed by the President. Multiple world leaders have condemned the attack in what the white house spokesperson is calling an unprecedented terrorist attack despite no terrorist groups claiming responsibility. As you should know by now all electronics in a 10 mile radius of jump city suddenly crashed on October 14 around 4:50 pm and nearly everyone in the black out zone repordily lost consciousness for nearly 30 minutes. Sadly in those 30 minutes dozens of planes flying in the dead zone crashed as hundreds of motorists suffered the same fate. Thousands of accidents have been reported as fires raged out of control in those 30 minutes. The total death toll is still coming in but it appears to be around 4-5 thousand people dying from varying injuries with a majority of these deaths coming from plane crashes and vehical accidents. Several plane crashes have been reported in neighboring cities far outside the dead zone and it was most likely caused by the planes flying through it. Dozens of fires are being battled in the city, forest, and suburbs surrounding jump as they were allowed to go unchecked during the incident. The President, other world leaders and the Pope have called for a day of morning for all those who have passed and the justice league as well as our very own titans are assisting in every way they can. Not even Slades invasion had this many casualties and now the people of the world are demanding answers."

The reporter continued to speak but i could no longer here them.

' _That lying bastard! He said he would revive them all! I swear if I see him again I'll tear him apart! Pale horse more like pale jackass!"_ Rage all but tore through my skull as she rude and brave began listing all the ways they would make death suffer, and I found myself agreeing with them. _'As much as it pains me to say it he didn't lie. It seems he did revive everyone, but he didn't heal their wounds so anyone with a fatal injury just died again. But I agree with Rage, he must pay for what he did.'_

I felt a flash of magic before a dark presence appeared. I tried to activate my owm magic but something hit me and I began to lose consciousness.

"Looks like we've got a brand new toy don't we Teekl." The sickeningly sweet voice was the last thing I heard before darkness took me.


	5. Update 2

so I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is I have 2 new chapters for divided humanity and a wedding to remember. Bad news is both stories will be going on hiatus for the next few months. The reason being is that now im working and I don't have much time to write but dont worry. After these two chapters are released the next time you see an update will be when the stories are finished. That's right I w9nt be updating again till both stories are complete which means the next update will be in regular intervals, once a week for both stories. It will be a few months but im confidant it will be worth the wait. I've got the outlines for both stories and i think you'll like the new and fresh ideas I've got in-store. Anyway this chapter won't be taken down till the hiatus ends. Till then peace out and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

So. You guys have probably been wondering where I've been. To put it simply I've been working and it has left little time to write. That being said I've decided to split divided humanity into several smaller ones. part one is first contact and is almost done. It should be out before January and is around 50k words long. Furthermore I have begun laying the foundation for a plan of an idea for a massive crossover series that will be even longer than this one. It will start out as an x -com story before moving on to crossover with halo, titan fall, destiny and finally mass efect in that order. This wonr be out or possibly even started till late 2019.

Next is a wedding to remember. It's almost done and will be out before December as an early Christmas present. im writing the last of it now and i will send it off to my beta before thanksgiving.

Other news is the addition of several one shots ill be releasing in irregular intervals including a star wars/mass effect and Destiny/mass effect crossovers. Other stories included a my hero academia story in which deku will be a bit different from the norm but not to ooc.

I also have planned a few other stories but they are still in the concept phase. I ask that you just wait a little longer because the first batch of stories are coming soon. The hiatus is over and I'm back with fresh new ideas a deeper understanding of the source material and a ton of inspiration. It's the most wonderful time of the year and I'm bringing the gifts.


End file.
